Hope's downfall
by kittykat5700
Summary: Klaus is in big trouble and there's no one else he can turn to, Hayley and Elijah are trapped and Rebekah is banned outside New Orleans city limit. The witches have turned on him in hopes of taking out his innocent child, Hope locking away everyone he cares about and left hope with only him as her way of protection, the last person he expects comes to help Caroline.
1. Chapter 1

Klaus

Klaus ran through the woods, desperately holding his daughter to his chest. He had to protect her, if she was killed he'd be nothing but an empty immortal soul. If she died so would he. He heard footsteps approaching loud and fast, he didn't have time the wolves were coming. He had no help, Elijah and Hayley we're missing and Rebekah had been prevented from entering the city limits just like Klaus and Hope had been prevented from leaving. He was alone…well almost he had one witch on his side but unless he got to her soon his daughter would be dead.

They had planned to meet at the house which she had spelled a barrier around so no one could approach it with in a 20ft radius to protect the 3 of them but the wolves and witches had found him and set him of course from their meeting point. In one day New Orleans had gone to hell leaving him and his daughter in the centre of it.

The witch, Ashley was only on their side because she had been ostracised by her own people and she didn't want an innocent child to be murdered but Klaus didn't know how long he could trust her but for now he'd use her for as much as she was worth. He'd do anything to protect his little wolfs life.

Caroline

Caroline busied herself as much as she could these days…after her mother's death she couldn't sit still for a minute, every time she did the grief became too much and she debated turning her humanity of again. It was just an average night, she was out at the grill delaying going home as long as possible until her phone buzzed loudly against the oak table. Looking at it, the number had no ID but she knew exactly who it was and it was the last person on earth she would have expected to hear from. "Rebekah!? What the hell do you want?" Caroline exclaimed, holding the phone tightly to her ear in vague interest to what the blonde bitch could possibly want after 3 years. "it's Nik" and in those few words Caroline knew something was wrong and she was worried. Not that she would let it show. "What do you mean it's Nik? You know full well I want nothing more to do with him, if he's set you up to some send-a-flirt I'm not interested i-" Caroline's rant was cut oh by Rebekah annoyed moan.

"look Caroline there's trouble, serious trouble so get of your 'I'm to good for your brother attitude' and listen. There's not much time. I phoned you because you are the only person I can think of that doesn't despise my brother and would help and I also know you wouldn't want an innocent child murdered for me and Nik's mistakes" Rebekah explained hoping to draw in Caroline's attention. "what does a child have to do with this?" Caroline asked more confused that before. Rebekah mentally prepared herself she has to be blunt she had no time to be subtle "Nik has a daughter. She's 3". "ohh i-…. WAIT WHAT!?". Caroline screamed the sound echoing of the grills walls, the last remaining costumers turning to look at her.

I'd just like to thank you if you read my first Chapter, this is my first fan fiction but if you enjoyed it I plan on updating as often as I can. if you enjoyed this and want to know how our most loved killer got into such a mess it will all be explained in the next chapter. :) Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Before Klaus went on the run:

Elijah's hands tightened around Hayley's waist, his lips pressing fiercely to hers showing her everything she meant to him. She tried to fight it at first knowing it was wrong, knowing she shouldn't be doing this to Jackson but she couldn't hold back anymore, she may be married to Jackson but she was in love with Elijah. She began to kiss him back just as fiercely, her mind reminiscing on their first hug, kiss…their first night. The night she had told him about Jackson and the night they were forced to let each other go forever. Or so she had thought but here they were right back at square one desperately clinging to each other trying to say everything in this one kiss. This one moment. From the doorway a silent Jackson watched in outrage as his mate kissed passionately another man. Elijah. His biggest rival, a rival that has just seemed to win the battle.

Jackson lost it, his temper flying out the window with his dignity, he couldn't control it anymore he shoved through the door way, a shocked Elijah and Hayley pulling apart staring in shame at the doorway were Jackson stood and in that moment his mind went blank all he could see was red as he leapt for Hayley his teething ripping into her shoulder tearing her flesh, a muffled scream erupting from her lips. Faintly I could hear Hayley telling Elijah to stay back and get hope out of here, who's screams were distinct above my own pounding heartbeat.

The next thing I knew I was being flung out of a second story window.

Klaus ran towards Hayley's house upon hearing the terrified screams of his daughter, shouting desperately for her mother but what he saw was not what he expected. Hayley was thrashing on the floor uselessly pushing on an in raged Jackson who was violently ripping into Hayley's flesh with his bare teeth, at the corner of his eyes he saw Elijah carefully pick up his niece and cover her eyes turning to leave, following Hayley's desperate pleas to get her daughter out of the room. He stopped when he saw me standing at the doorway and begged me silently with his eyes to save Hayley and I did, I rushed over and shoved Jackson violently out the window, his body flailing through the air hitting the glass, the splinters flying all around him as he went through the window and over the balcony. I rushed over to the shattered glass only to see him running quickly towards the forest. I would have chased after him if it weren't for Hayley gurgled moans.

When they got back to the house Elijah lay Hayley on his bed quickly bolting out to grab a wet rag and set it on her head. "Hayley, you're going to be fine it'll take an hour or so to fully heal but you'll be fine" Elijah whispered in relief, his hand resting above hers on her stomach.

Hayley's injuries were quite extreme, her collar bone was completely destroyed and the 15 cm radius of skin around it had been devoured. They knew Jackson was most likely going to make his way back to them with more revenge but all Elijah could care about right now was the woman he loved in front of him in agony and there was nothing he could do to help. Right now it was all on her, to heal and to rest.

As Klaus watched Hope sleep in his arm, he thought about the stunt that Jackson had pulled and knew he would be back for revenge, all he had to do was figure out how. He was prepared though for whatever was thrown his way though he had called reinforcements.

Right well he had called Rebekah but that was reinforcements by their standards.

While Klaus, Elijah and Hayley rested up, Jackson was on a search of his own and within minutes of fleeing from Klaus and Elijah, he found what he was looking for. The witch coven hell bent on destroying Klaus and getting their hands on Hope, he could think of no better way to make Hayley suffer than the loss of her precious originals and her daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson paced back and forth, how could he have been so stupid! He had been so infuriated by Hayley's betrayal he had practically signed the death warrant for an innocent child. He had been so blinded by anger that he didn't even know what he was doing till he had done. He knew Elijah and Hayley had a connection, he also knew there was a strong possibility that she loved Elijah, like Elijah obviously loved her but the reality of it had been more painful than he could possibly imagine but to put innocent baby Hope in the middle of it…he didn't know he could sink that low. Jacksons mind wondered back to the encounter with the witches.

"What do you want mutt" a middle aged woman asked, her face set her tremendous power burning through her eyes.

"I have a way for you to get what you've always wanted, if you're willing to do what's necessary" Jackson whispered he's words striking even him….'necessary' the polite way of saying murdering a child.

"and how would you know what we want. What makes you think we'd even trust you, you are nothing but one of Klaus's mere lap dogs or at least you may as well be" the middle aged woman replied looking deeply into his eye's revealing the truth.

"ahh a broken heart, your dear Hayley realise there was something better out there, more powerful. Not that I blame her what is a mere wolf in comparison to that of an original, especially one as fine as Elijah. If I didn't despise the originals so much I could understand what was getting your Hayley all hot and bothered under the collar" the witch chuckled.

I ran towards her and pinned her to the concrete wall behind her "you listen here wench if I had any other way to get revenge I would, but regrettably you're the only one that can make Hayley pay so I have a plan and you're going to listen. Got it" Jackson shouted.

The woman although oxygen deprived still retained her cocky smirk "fine, mutt. I suppose if we are going to do this we should at least use names. Right Jackson?" she replied saying his name in a mocking tone "my name is Sapphire"

Jackson released her ever so slowly and carefully set her down on the ground and even though she was shaky of her feet and already had a bruise forming around her neck she still managed to gracefully lower herself onto a seat. "so" she said almost hoarsely "what is this miraculous plan of yours, and what do me and my witches get out of it because I can assure you it isn't you precious Hayley we want revenge on" Jackson looked at her carefully a grin slowly spreading onto his face "no you right she's not but you want to kill Klaus but sadly that is impossible. However, you could do the next best thing make him suffer an eternity with the loss of his precious child. You kill the child he suffers and so does Hayley so it's a win for both of us and I know what you're thinking you would have done it already if not for that pesky spell that was put around her but what if I told you I had the means to get rid of that spell and get rid of any other threat as well" Jackson countered when he saw the disbelieving look on her face.

"I'd tell you we had a deal" Sapphire said slowly. Jacksons smile widened as he slowly pulled out the Mikaelson family grimoire from his backpack. "well then we should get started, shouldn't we sapphire".


End file.
